Unnecessary love
by Shiro Hiroki
Summary: Oneshot: Sasuke has a way of coercing Naruto to stay with him after missions, and getting Sakura to awkwardly leave the two alone, Naruto knows the whole show but follows anyway, spoiled Sasuke, implied intimacy, no lemon, fluffy love, simple things.


First story in some time, I've been exploring many fandoms and getting sucked down those rabbit holes, y'know what I mean. Anyway, implied intimacy, no real lemons to be seen, this is just a fluffy oneshot of spoiled Sasuke, and Naruto being suave af. Thanks!

"oy, have you got something to say?" black eyes bore into blue eyes intently, barely an inch away. There was an unmatched ferocity released as the seconds ticked on, the third member of the team watched with an odd sensation enveloping her chest ' _am I jealous_ ' she thought as she turned away to hide her ugly expression ' _what a silly thing'_.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto! I think I really am just going to head home, see ya tomorrow" she held up a hesitant wave as they rounded on her, Naruto's expression morphing into regret while Sasuke just looked twice as agitated. "Sakura-chan, sorry we should go to eat sometime!" she shook her head with an x marked with her arms but she couldn't help but feel the intensity of black eyes on her "that's impossible, bye then" she ran away before the blond wilted "Lame" Sasuke said and Naruto complete undivided attention was drawn back to him "shut up teme!" the blond shout as they began to walk down the path towards their apartments.

"Why does it have to be this way" Naruto asked aloud to no one in particular "if I lived by Sakura I could…"

"Shut it loser, you talk too much" Sasuke said with a smirk, riling up the blond.

It continued like that for a surprising amount of time, as Naruto would begin to fade away the obsidian boy would draw back out a reaction in the blink of an eye, constantly stoking the flame that was the blonds attention. Hours later the two could be seen talking, arguing, relaxing in a nearby park, the sun was beginning to set in the far west, Naruto looked up at the array of pinks and purples cast across the sky, ignoring for the first time Sasuke's goad.

"Neh, Sasuke?" with a sour expression the Uchiha turned to face the blond who had a surreal expression of gentle patience "could it be you…"

"Huh, oy idiot you broken, finish your sentence" the darker boy said arrogantly with a smirk "hm" the blond said back and looked away "I better get home, the whole load of nobody there is waiting" the blond said with a sigh "Sasuke" he stood and faced the seated Uchiha "you're a dishonest person" Naruto reached over and ran his fingers through black locks with a sense of familiarity "keh, your face always gives away what your thinking anyway"

Sasuke's eyes were wide, yet his face was apprehensive but he didn't shrink away from the blond closing in bit by bit "Oy, what do you.-" he froze as the blond pulled in his face inches away from his own, he could feel breath fanning across his neck with a shiver. "Stay, don't go, you could say those more honest things then insult me, seriously" Sasuke's hand was covered by a warm tanned one and he clenched his fists, closing his eyes when heat raced into his face, his heartbeat speeding up as the blond came even a little bit closer.

"Pay attention to me even, but its fine, I can read it in your eyes, I'm here" there noses bumped and Sasuke's breathing hitched as he waited for contact "hm?" the blond pulled away "I have one request though" he said as the darker haired boy peered up at him "call me by my name"

"Naruto" the obsidian boy returned "Naruto" he repeated as the blond enveloped him into an embrace. Pale arms circled around the blue and orange sweater "Naruto" they gripped it ferociously as he held on tightly. "Naru-" he twitched as the blond bit into his neck "hwa!" black eyes flew open wide and he clenched his jaw to prevent any further noises of emitting. "Oy, idiot don-" his mouth was covered by the others before he could finish his sentence, even with the surprise clearly displayed on the obsidians face his eyes still slid shut without much resistance.

"We should get going" Naruto said after he pulled a bit away "we?" the other replied with a bit of a huff, his hand went up to his throbbing neck "ita"

"Sorry 'bout that, I went overboard, forgive me" other fingers caressed his own, he looked up at the blond before glaring down at the ground "let's go"

"It's fine, sharing like this" Naruto said as he re-positioned himself, his arm lazily strewn about the others waist as they lay in his small bed "who says" the obsidian boy replied but his expression was unusually open and relaxed. They looked at one another for a few moments, this time Sasuke shifted closer "it's fine" he said as he brushed his lips against the blonds "if it's you"

"Naturally" replied Naruto, he dipped into Sasuke deeper than before and pulled him in closer, meshing their bodies together causing the raven boy to shake.

"You're more honest when we're by ourselves Sasuke" black eyes snapped open as he was pulled in closer, their foreheads touching and noses bumping into one another "shut it, idiot! Kiss me" the blond grinned "can't be helped" he whispered "Sasuke's spoiled" he teased but complied.

"Sasuke" Naruto said as he settled on the ravens pillow, blue eyes looking deeply into the ravens "I love you"

The other boy glared at him, but his face heated up almost to the point he was steaming "go to sleep, idiot" he buried his face into the pillow and the blond gave an giggle "oy, teme say it back, we both know" a muffled reply came back to him and his giggles turned into full blown laughter "Shut it dobe, I love you, happy?!"

"Yes, Sasuke is the best"

Thanks for reading,

Leave a review if it pleases you otherwise,

Bye!


End file.
